


Sabriel Bakery Au

by supernaturalsamantha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bakery, Fluff, Gabe - Freeform, M/M, Sam - Freeform, Sam owns a bakery, Texas, University, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalsamantha/pseuds/supernaturalsamantha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neen's Prompt</p><p>Sam works at a sweet bakery shop and Gabriel is his best customers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sabriel Bakery Au

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Neen).



Sam Winchester, the proud owner of 'a little slice of heaven' a small bakery, that doubled as a coffee shop with the booths and tables, it was right beside the university of Texas, the business was good, especially since Texas has been having a rain storm and who doesn't enjoy a hot muffin on a wet windy day, speaking of muffins, Sam had just finished making a batch of his famous white chocolate and raspberry muffins, and he was carrying the two trays full he spotted a man standing outside the shop, in the rain.

Sam quickly set down the trays on the counter and ran to open the door, sure he wasn't meant to open for another twenty minutes but he wasn't going to leave that poor soul out in the rain. 

He unlocked the door and ushered the man in, "Come in, it's freezing and you're drenched" Sam closed the door behind him and turned to face him "Oh, I know you, you're one of my regulars, though I never caught your name" Sam wiped his hands on his apron and stuck his hand out for the guy to shake, "Sam Winchester"

The guy placed his freezing cold hand into Sam's and shook his hand "G-Gabriel" his teeth chattering from the cold

"Lets get you some hot chocolate and a fresh muffin" Sam smiled pulled the guy into the back of the bakery and flicking on the hot chocolate machine, Sam went back to the front of the store and grabbed two muffins.

Sam set the muffins down, grabbed a small kitchen towel and threw it towards Gabriel. Sam poured two cups of hot chocolate and squirted a ton of cream on the top of each cup then sprinkled marshmallows and chocolate on top. He handed one to Gabriel with a muffin, that was still hot.

"Thanks Sam, for letting me in, I was just going to wait, my classes don't start for another two hours, so I was just going to hide out here" Gabriel smiled, and took a bite out of his muffin, "my favorite, how much do I owe you?"

Sam shook his head, "I'm sure you have bought enough things here to get some kinda discount" he smirked 

Gabriel laughed but nodded "you're probably right, I'm sure most of my wages go here"

"You work at the university?" Sam asked curiously as he and Gabriel walked back into the front of the store and they sat in one of the booths 

Gabriel nodded taking a sip "yea, I teach English literature, it's actually rather fun, not boring the way the movies make it look"

Sam chuckled "maybe you could teach me, I have been interested in it for a while but I'm happy working here at the moment"

"No, I'm not teaching you, you're not allowed to leave here, who will make my muffins?"

"Jo" Sam smiled 

Before Gabriel could stop himself, "No, because then I wouldn't get to watch you" that, slipped out, 

Sam smirked as Gabriel started to blush, "you've been watching me?" 

"I didn't mean it like that, I'm not a crazy stalker, I don't just come here to watch you, I come for the muffins, you're just a bonus" 

Sam scoffed as the bell above the door rang, Sam jumped up and walked behind the counter, Gabriel watched him politely talk to customer, but every so often Sam's gaze towards Gabriel. Just before Sam was about to make his way back over to Gabriel, two other customers came through the door, Gabriel recognized some of them from his lectures and decided it was time to go to the University and set up for his first lecture.

When Gabriel went up to thank Sam, handed him a napkin

"You've a little..." Sam motioned to his lip telling Gabriel there was a bit of muffin on the side of his lip, 

Gabriel blushed and said goodbye quickly, feeling embarrassed, before he threw the napkin away he spotted some black Mark on the back, when he turned it around, he couldn't stop the small smile that crept onto his face,

It had a number and it said 

'Call me, I'll save you a muffin ;)' 

Sam xo


End file.
